Nie ty mną rządzisz
by kruczezorze
Summary: Krótka teoria co do sieci powiązań przestępczych w Jump City. W roli głównej ani kobieta, ani mężczyzna. Tylko magia.


_(— Nie! Moje czary, bez nich jestem t y l k o…)_

_._

Moment tryumfu Tytanów zawsze okraszony jest wielką porażką kogoś innego. I choć są to najczęściej niecne zamiary złych ludzi, te złamane marzenia i niegodziwe sny, w dalszym ciągu zdaje się czasami, że ich tragedia przytłacza radość młodych herosów. To takie niedokończone jing i jang. Jest zło dla istnienia dobra, jest dobro tylko dla zła. I jeśli istnieje w płatach bieli czarna plama, a istnieje na pewno, to znaczy, że obrazuje to tylko te nieliczne momenty, kiedy ci dobrzy uświadamiają sobie, że ci źli w swoich czarnych duszach mają plamę białą.

Tak było wiele razy przedtem i zapewne do takich sytuacji zmuszać ich będzie przyszłość, jaką sami sobie wybrali. Mimo wszystko dla każdego empatycznego serca widok wrzeszczących, płaczących, miotających się i _umierających_ ludzi bądź nieludzi zawsze jest traumatyczny. Gasi wszelkie szczęście. Sprawia, że zmęczeni obrońcy miasta powracają do Wieży i bez słowa rozchodzą się do swoich pokoi, wstyd im patrzeć na własne twarze. Czasem próbują zapobiec takim biegom zdarzeń, czasem próbują zmienić czyjeś zdanie, nakłonić do podjęcia innej decyzji. Póki co, nikt nie był zainteresowany.

— To ich własne decyzje — próbował przekonywać lider, gdy posępność unosząca się w korytarzach i zalegająca każde wypowiedziane zdanie sięgała zenitu. — Nikt nigdy ich do tego nie zmuszał, poza tym ci wszyscy przestępcy chcą krzywdzić niewinnych ludzi. Nie mają skrupułów ani sumienia. Mogliby zabić dla stu dolarów i na pewno zabiliby, gdybyśmy im nie przeszkodzili.

To wszystko brzmiało bardzo patetycznie. Patriotycznie. Mądrze. Ale żadne słowa nie były w stanie oddać tego zniewalającego, potwornego uczucia, gdy świadomość własnych czynów pełna i lekka wypływała na sam początek ich świadomości. Żadne logiczne wytłumaczenie nie mogło równać się z tą krótką chwilą, kiedy wróg upada, a zwycięzca podnosi tryumfalne ręce. Co więcej, żadne ze słów nie mogło ukoić bólu.

Umysł przegrywał z rozumem.

.

Ale co kryje się za każdorazowym zwycięstwem dobra nad złem? Dlaczego istnieje niepisane przyzwolenie na ciche usunięcie czarnych figur z szachownicy, a jednocześnie wszczyna się alarm na choć jedno zaginięcie białego pionka? Przecież nie dlatego, że zło karmi się cierpieniem, przecież nie dlatego, że mniejsza ilość zła jest zjawiskiem, które pomaga szerzyć wszystko, co najlepsze.

Bezwładne ciało Lalkarza leżało tam, gdzie upadło, już bez życia. Jeszcze przed chwilą z kamiennej misy buchnął w powietrze błękitny snop ognia, przybrał nieokreśloną postać z innego świata, a potem rozległ się straszliwy chrzęst i mrożący krew w żyłach odgłos — Lalkarz zamienił się w lalkę.

Metamorfoza.

Metamorfozy.

.

Policja zjawiła się piętnaście minut później. Czy to wiedziona anonimowym donosem, czy zwabiona nieciekawą sytuacją herosów albo uzyskanymi informacjami od szpiegów. W każdym razie zjawili się, umundurowani na biało z pistoletem w dłoni, który w tym mieście powoli stawał się symbolem nieporadności i złudnej nadziei na zwycięstwo.

Zakreślili żółto-czarnymi taśmami teren śledczy, przeszukali sąsiadujące magazyny i zadzwonili do właściciela teatru _Bijou_, w którym rozegrał się ten niecodzienny spektakl. Młodzi Tytani stali z boku i przyglądali się fotografom, którzy łapali na zdjęciach uciekające chwile doskonałej zbrodni. Na błyski kogutów radiowozów i tłumy gapiów, z każdą sekundą gęstniejące, starali się nie patrzeć. Zaraz za policją najbardziej przeszkadzającymi w pracy ochraniania ludzi byli ludzie.

Tytani uciekli chyłkiem tylnymi drzwiami jak tylko usłyszeli pretensjonalny, wysoki głos pierwszej dziennikarki.

.

_(— Jestem doskonałością! Jestem perfekcją! Jestem Trójząb!)_

_._

— Przyjaciele, gdzie podział się Robin?

— Weź przestań. Od tygodnia siedzi w zamknięciu.

— W więzieniu!

— Nie? Ale odradzam. Staje się bardziej drażliwy niż Raven.

— A to spore osiągnięcie.

— Jestem tu, debile.

— Ups…

.

To jedno pomieszczenie w całej przeogromnej Wieży Tytanów było absolutnie jego miejscem. Jego ostoją, w której odnalazł czas i przestrzeń do zagospodarowania. W tym miejscu był w stanie uwolnić wszystkie swoje przypuszczenia, zebrać każdy, najmniejszy nawet ślad, utrwalić na ścianach najpotrzebniejsze elementy prowadzonej sprawy. Tutaj też rodziła się większość jego osobistych dygresji, a paranoidalne związki przyczynowo-skutkowe nie miały prawa być powstrzymywane. Gdy otwierał drzwi i wchodził w zaciemniony pokój, na którego środku jak wyspa wśród nocy stało biurko z prostą, metalową lampką, zawsze na nowo atakowały go strzępy minionych śledztw, dialogi, jego własne uczucia złości lub radości, gdy wreszcie odnajdował rozwiązanie. Tutaj powoli stawał się najlepszym, największym. Czuł się jak Holmes i… i czasem zastanawiał się, czy już przerósł swojego mistrza?

Przetarł ręką czoło, drugą wyciągając zza pasa drewnianą kopię samego siebie. Niewielka laleczka miała te same kolory, co jego prawdziwy strój, zręcznie namalowane kontury maski i kępki czarnych witek na czubku tej głowy, układające się w nastroszoną fryzurę. Odłożył laleczkę obok czterech kolejnych, żółto-czarną pelerynką zawiało niedostrzegalnie. Laleczka na podobieństwo Bestii, cała zielona z wyciętymi na podeszwach śladami drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Inna jak Cyborg, z miniaturowymi śrubkami po bokach, ze świecącym okiem. Jedna dla Gwiazdki, z gęstymi, pięknymi włosami i kusą spódniczką. I ta Raven, której autor dodał realności tylko jednym szczegółem — wiecznie ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

_Tych przedmiotów nie mógł zrobić Lalkarz_, pomyślał, _nie mógł ich_ stworzyć_, nie miał wystarczającej wiedzy ani umiejętności._ _Jego ręce były strasznie toporne, w ogóle nie nadające się do niczego tak subtelnego. Pamiętam, jak łapał swojego czarodziejskiego pilota, jakby miał dwie małe koparki bez palców._

_Kupione w sklepie?_ Nie, sprawdził wszystkie możliwe gadżety z serii Młodych Tytanów, wydawane przez portową fabrykę zabawek. Nie ma na świecie takich przedmiotów.

_Wyroby na zamówienie?_ Nie słyszał nic o tym, niczego takiego nie mógł znaleźć, tak więc spodziewał się, że nawet jeśli zlecił komuś wystruganie tych laleczek — nie był to legalny interes.

Tu jednak napotykał kolejny problem: kto zgodziłby się na umowę z gadającą lalką, ożywionym dziadkiem do orzechów? Kogo interesowałaby współpraca z kimś tak żałosnym i niedającym gwarancji na zyski? Istniała jeszcze możliwość magii, Robin widział nie raz, co potrafi zrobić moc Raven z otaczającą ich rzeczywistością, ale to nie magia była zależna od Lalkarza, to Lalkarz był zależny od magii. Wystarczyło, aby jedna rzecz nie poszła zgodnie z planem, a cała reszta runęła z hukiem, jakby nie była to żadna energia, a zwykły… czar, urok, który można złamać.

Lustereczko Baby-Jagi, które przestaje być zaczarowanym zwierciadełkiem, jak tylko śmiałek ukróci złą wiedźmę o głowę. Lustereczko, które zaczyna być zwyczajnym, wypolerowanym kawałkiem metalu przytwierdzonego do szkła; im więcej krwi upływa z truchła czarownicy, tym szybciej.

.

W jakiś sposób były te chwile bardziej przerażające od najgorszego wyśnionego koszmaru. Nawet jeśli trwały po kilka sekund, każdy z tych momentów przerażającego umierania, i nawet jeśli nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio osób, których potem nawiedzały, zawsze zostawał ślad.

Wzdrygali się strasznie.

Ciało Lalkarza powinno wciąż niewzruszenie leżeć tam, gdzie je pozostawiono, a tymczasem dotarła do nich niejasna, opleciona tysiącami ułud wiadomość. Sygnał odczytywany nieprofesjonalnie.

_Ciało Lalkarza zniknęło._

— Ciała nie mogą sobie tak po prostu znikać, szczególnie jeśli wszędzie dookoła jest policja, która zajmuje się dochodzeniem _dlaczego_ to akurat ciało się tam znalazło! — awanturował się wtedy Robin z przedstawicielami umundurowanych. Oczywiście, nic nie wskórał. Po odejściu funkcjonariuszy zwrócił się do swojej drużyny: — Opuściliśmy to miejsce godzinę wcześniej, jak ktoś mógłby wykraść to ciało?

— Nie mów tak, Robinie. Nie używaj sformułowania „ciało", posiadam przez to dziwne, zimne uczucie na plecach i karku.

— No, a — wtrącił półczłowiek, półmaszyna — no, a skąd wiadomo, że ktoś je wziął? Może samo się spaliło do końca, czy coś w ten deseń…

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — Nie, to niemożliwe. Prawda, Raven?

— Tak. Ktoś je zabrał. Bezsprzecznie.

— Widzicie?

I wyszedł. Bestia spojrzał podejrzliwie na Raven.

.

Mglisty poranek zawitał najpierw na wschodnim wybrzeżu miasta, przynosząc świeży powiew bryzy w pordzewiałe hangary i magazyny wypełnione skrzyniami. Okolica zdawała się cicha, a poranne godziny sprzyjały odludnieniu. Żadnych pijaków, żadnych pracowników oczekujących na wyładunek kutrów, żadnych rybaków, chwiejącym krokiem zmierzających do prac y. Czerwone, soczyste słońce zostawiało długie, niemrawe cienie przypadkowych przedmiotów. Ludzie od dawna nie spali, już od dawna powinny zacząć się prace w porcie. Już z pierwszymi promieniami słońca.

Z domów nie wychodził nikt. Wszystkie drzwi pozamykane były na klucz, nie było psa w okolicy, który zaszczekałby nędznie lub niesfornego kota, co w biegu strąciłby puszkę. Mewy nie szybowały w okolicy.

.

Gorzelnia ta była opuszczona prawie od półwiecza. Zarośnięta chwastem i rdzą na metalowej bramie, z czarnymi, ziejącymi oknami bez szyb pełniła funkcję brudnego źródła wszystkich przerażających legend, które krążyły z ust do ust co bardziej poinformowanych. Zdawało się — tym, którzy mieszkali tu z dziada pradziada — że nigdy tak naprawdę nie była wykorzystywana w celach, jakich została stworzona. Nie przyświecała myśl jedności, lecz chaosu konstruktorom tej starej, zapadniętej budowli, która wystawała wysokim kominem między równe, ustatkowane budowle przy nadbrzeżu.

Gorzelnia, choć opuszczona, dzisiejszej nocy pełna była życia.

Wycia, skowyty, wrzaski, mlaskanie i chrupot, i chlupot, drapanie, rozdzieranie, skomlenie — te wszystkie dźwięki skumulowały się właśnie w tym budynku, dokładnie w tej chwili. Dzieci w najbliższych domach płakały, a najstarsze kobiety trzymały się kurczowo różańca.

.

A nader wszystko dawał się we znaki wysoki, skrzekliwy i niepojęcie straszny rechot, wydobywający się z nadgnitego złem i okrutnością gardła potworzycy, której pokryte liszajami palce robiły coś z wiszącą na łańcuszku laleczką. Ręce te były pomarszczone i miały kolor zgnilizny, wydawało się, że można by wbić paznokcie w skórę i zebrać sporą cząstkę tego łoju, który przykrywał kości.

— Jeszcze raz, słodziutki! Jeszcze raz — zawołała, każąc machnięciem drewnianej łyżki przemówić zawisłej kukiełce.

— A kiedy Lalkarz będzie pociągał za sznurki, Młodzi Tytani przejmą rządy nad całym miastem.

— I jeszcze!

— A kiedy Lalkarz będzie pociągał za sznurki, Młodzi Tytani przejmą rządy nad całym miastem.

Rzeźbiona twarz Lalkarza nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, lecz za każdym razem, tuż przed tym, jak po raz kolejny miał wydobyć z siebie głos, szarpał się gwałtownie, jakby w bezsilnym proteście.

— A kiedy Lalkarz będzie pociągał za sznurki, Młodzi Tytani przejmą rządy nad całym miastem.

— A kiedy Lalkarz będzie pociągał za sznurki, Młodzi Tytani przejmą rządy nad całym miastem.

Niska wiedźma zmrużyła z uciechą troje swoich oczu, w półmroku cieni i nikłym świetle świec odbijał się ich żółty kolor.

— A to ci dopiero, kochaneczku… a to ci dopiero… Chciałeś oszukać swoją Mamusię, kochaneczku? Chciałeś mnie zabić za pomocą Młodych Tytanów? Chyba trzeba udowodnić tym łobuzom, że mnie nie można tak po prostu pokonać!

.

— _Robinie, tak bardzo się umartwiam. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_

— _Gwiazdeczko, my _musimy_ znaleźć Slade'a. Musimy go złapać, bo to on jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Pamiętasz tego ognistego potwora, którego obudził z pomocą Grzmota i Błyskawicy? Slade użył tej samej techniki, aby mieć kontrolę nad Lalkarzem. To jego sprawka. To on kontroluje to miasto, a my jesteśmy tu po to, by mu tę kontrolę odebrać._

Kryształowa kula zamgliła się, biały dym zawirował szybko i zmętniał.

I pozostał tylko uśmiech w panującej ciemności, uśmiech czarownicy. Obiecywał wiele. Wiele złowrogich wydarzeń i złowróżbnych zmian, już wkrótce.


End file.
